Is It You?
by ZiKiKaCrEePs
Summary: Sakura Haruno never knew the life of a teenager, that's until she turned 13. Hormones kick in and so does puberty. She starts to fall in love but she thinks 'Is it you'


First **story! go easy!**

* * *

13th birhtday. My 13th birthday is predicted to be hell with a capital H! GaaaaaaHH! Well at least my mom let me do the decorations. It looks cool!

I just hope she didn't invite loser people ,for example, that creepy lovesick dude who's always obsessing over me! What was his name again? Oh yeah, Kimima. He's so weird!

I hear the doorbell and I immediately know its Ino. She always has to be first at a party. Why? I don't know.

I open the door and get tackled in a hug hearing, 'forehead, forehead!' And I say 'pig, pig!' She's a bit cray cray! "Heyyyyyy! Forehead Girl! Happy BIRTHDAY BELIEBER!" she screams in my ears. I wince a little but smile.

"Thanks, Piggie Belieber! Where are the others?" I ask. She lifts three fingers and puts one down each second and the doorbell rings. We both go to the door to open it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAAAA!" everybody at the door screams. We both cover our ears with a smile. "Ahem...THANK YOU ALLLLLLLL!" I scream as loud as I can. This caused everyone else to cover their ears. I invited everybody inside and noticed Sasuke Uchiha.

The one and only.

The hottie with a MILLION fangirls.

The hottie that I fell for.

Okay no, I didn't exactly fall for him. I just really like him...a LOT!

I looked at him and he stared straight back at me. Our gaze was broken when Naruto came in front of me and grinned. He tackled me into a hug and I saw Sasuke look away and go to Shino. I hug Naruto back and we let go after 20 seconds. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" he screams. "Thanks," I say with a smile. He blabbers about something like ramen so I tuned that out.

I walk away without Naruto knowing and find my mom, Mebuki. "Okaa-san, when's the lunch gonna be ready?" I ask. She looks at her watch and replies, "Oh, in about...mmm, let's say...five minutes? Yeah five minutes,". I nod and walk away. I chatted with TenTen, Hinata, Ino and Temari. Five minutes passed by and my mom stomped her foot on the ground making a crack. Everybody looked at her.

"...LUNCH TIME!" she yells. "Go to the back! Its there!" she continues. Everybody goes out back an there's a large and long table in the middle of the yard. The table has plates ready and delicious foods that Choji and Naruto were drooling for. Sensei's of my friends and my team sat down first. The hokage sat down as well. Then my friends and teammates. Then finally my parents and I. I sat at the head of the table with my dad, Kizashi, sat at the other end and my mom sat next to him.

Butlers came out and served us. We all ate with a bit of chattering. Once everyone was finished eating/devouring (Naruto and Choji), it was time for the dance off!

Girl vs Boys!

Boys went first. Naruto hit Sasuke twice with the back of his hand on his arm and they did this B-Boy move where they stepped in front in a skew way then to the back the and Flipped to the back on their sides in the air and landed on their feet. "Oooh!" was heard from the boys.

"Okay!" yelled Ino and our group(including Ino, me, Hinata, TenTen, Temari)started dancing! We slid our one hand down our side while Temari ariel-ed in the air(obviously, where else?) and into the splits. We pushed our fist to our breasts, back, then past our breasts and the swung our hands in the air and put it down to our sides. TenTen then did a headspin. "HAAAA!" cheered the girls.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino came next of the boys to dance! SHINO! They were breakdancing! Shino's glasses fell off in the process. Everyone was silent and looked at him when they finished. "What?" he asked.

"My eyes feel kinda cold," whispered Shino to Shikamaru. "Umm.." said Shikamaru and pointed the the broken glasses on the floor. I looked at Ino who looked at me with her mouth agape. "Eeeeee!" squealed a girl in the back. It was Alayina. She had hearts in her eyes. She ran over to Shino with a few other girls following. That was including Ino. "You're so cute, Shino-kun! How come I never noticed that!" squealed Ino!

Wow! What a weird birthday!


End file.
